The Little Sister
by ChainGangBabygurl
Summary: Riley is the younger sister of WWE star John Cena who went to live with her mother after their parents divorced. They barely saw each other after that. But when Riley joins the WWE, children in tow, how will John cope with his younger sister back in his l
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Riley is the younger sister of WWE star John Cena who went to live with her mother after their parents divorced. They barely saw each other after that. But when Riley joins the WWE, children in tow, how will John cope with his younger sister back in his life?

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Riley quickly walked down the long hallways of the backstage area, carrying her son Carson and her other son Zachary was following. She had recently applied for a job with the WWE and was surprised to get a reply so soon. Riley was offered the job of being co-general manager of Raw along with the new GM – Shane McMahon. Most of the time, Riley would be helping him and would take his place if he was on vacation. She didn't mind the job description, as long as she got paid enough money and got to take her twins with her.

Finding a door with 'WWE Chairman – Vince McMahon' written on it, Riley knocked it and was allowed access into the room after hearing someone shout 'Come in!'. She entered the room to see Vince and Shane talking. Riley smiled shyly and took a seat that she offered. Carson sat on his mom's lap while Zachary stood beside his mom.

"Miss Cena, I assume?" Vince said, taking a seat behind the desk which was in front of Riley. Shane took the seat beside Riley and shook her hand.

"Yes sir. And I want to say thank you again for giving me this job, you don't know how much this means to me," Riley told him, smiling yet again. Vince just nodded his head, then looked over the piece of paper which he held in his hand.

"All we need are a few signatures and you'll be good to go tonight Miss Cena." Vince placed the piece of paper in front of Riley and handed her a pen. Riley quickly signed her name beside the lines marked with an X and handed the pen and contract back to Vince. "Welcome to the WWE, Miss Cena. If you go with Shane, he will explain what is happening tonight and what you will be doing."

"Come with me," Shane said, getting up from the seat he had been sitting in and went to the door. Riley followed after getting Carson off her lap and onto the floor. She took both of their hands and began to follow the route Shane took.

They eventually stopped at an empty locker room and entered it, Shane closing the door behind them. Riley took a seat on the sofa near the back wall of the room and helped her twin's up onto the chair. Shane turned to face her and smiled kindly.

"So Miss Cena, tonight my father will introduce us as the new general manager's of Raw after firing Eric Bischoff. We will set up a match after Kurt Angle interrupts us and then you will have a promo with Kurt later in the show. How does that sound?" Shane explained, taking a seat on the end of the sofa, beside Carson.

"That sounds great, but please, call me Riley. Miss Cena makes me sound really old," Riley said, laughing a little. "And what will the match be?"

"It will be a steel cage match between Kurt Angle and Shawn Michaels," Shane told her. Riley nodded. "Anyway, before we go on, we should get to know each other a little. How old are your boys?"

"Carson and Zach are both four." Both twins smiled after hearing their names.

"Wow, so how old are you? You don't even look like you're twenty." Riley blushed. Usually people thought she was older than what she actually was, since she had Carson and Zach.

"I'm actually 23 next week."

"Seriously? Jesus, that's a little… shocking." Shane chucked while Riley turned a deeper shade of red. "Anyway, I'm guessing with the surname Cena, you're some relation to John."

"Yeah. I'm his sister actually."

"Wow, I never knew he had a sister. He never mentions you."

"Well, I haven't actually seen him since I was about fifteen. When our parent's got divorced, I went to stay with my mom while John and my brother's stayed with my dad," Riley explained.

"Oh, well you'll probably see him tonight." Riley of course, knew this and was dreading it. John probably wouldn't even recognize her, especially with Carson and Zach with her. "How do you feel about that?"

"Not very good. I'm not really wanting to see him because he probably won't remember me," Riley said, sadly.

"Well you never know, maybe he'll remember you and want to get to know you again," Shane told her, trying to lighten her spirits.

"Maybe you're right. Anyway, I'm gonna take a little walk around. These guys are wanting to meet a few superstars and I promised. So, will I meet you her at… say, eight?"

"Eight is it. Have fun."

Carson and Zach took the lead, looking into every locker room they passed, weather the door was open or closed, to see who was there. Out of all the superstars, they were wanting to meet the Big Show, Ric Flair, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Kane, Edge and their very own uncle, John Cena. They had already met Shawn, Adam (Edge) and Ric Flair.

"Look mommy! John Cena's over there!" Zach told Riley, pointing out the man in a baggy black hoodie, blue jeans and had a camouflage hat on. They could definitely tell that it was John because the WWE title was resting upon his shoulder. Both of Riley's boys ran across the corridor to talk to John. Riley slowly followed.

John was talking to the young boys when one of them spoke to someone else. Their mother. He looked up to see her. He could recognize anywhere. She hadn't changed a bit. Her curly, blonde hair sat nicely on her shoulders and she still had a slim figure. She wasn't any taller than when he last saw her and she still wore the same style of clothes as she did when she was fifteen.

"Riley?" John said, staring at his younger sister. She smiled before answering her son. "What are you doing here?"

"Well… I got a job here. And I'm starting tonight," she explained, picking up Zach and holding him in her arms. "And John, I want you to meet some very big fans of you. This is little cutie is Zach and the other little cutie is Carson."

"Wait, are you telling me that I'm an uncle?" John asked, amazed yet shocked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well… I never even knew you were pregnant. How old are they?" John questioned.

"They are four years old."

"Wow... this is… wow." Riley giggled. She always remembered that when John was speechless, he would say the same thing over and over again. "So, are you married?"

"Um… no. I'm single at the moment, and quite happy," Riley told him.

"Oh. So, what job did you get?"

"Ah, Johnny boy. That is for me to know, and you to find out later tonight." Riley glanced at her watch at noticed the time. 7.50. "Oh god."

"What?"

"I've gotta meet Shane in ten minutes. Would you mind taking the twins round to meet some guys? They are really looking forward to meeting them."

"Hey, no problem. When you're done, come round to my locker room." John took Zach out of Riley's arms and let him onto the floor. The boys waved to their mother before heading off with John. Riley turned around and went back to the locker room that her and Shane were in earlier. The difference this time is that Kurt Angle and Davari were also in the room.

"Um… hey," Riley greeted nervously as she entered the room.

"Riley, Kurt and Davari and here to rehearse the promo for tonight," Shane explained, noticing how confused Riley looked.

"Oh, cool." Riley introduced herself to Kurt and Davari and took a copy of the script from Shane. Quickly turning to the page that had the argument between her and Kurt, Riley got into position.

"Cena? I want a word with you!" Kurt shouted, approaching Riley with Davari in tow. Riley turned to face him, with a very angry look on her face.

"It's Miss Cena to you and what do you want?" Riley got into character very quickly, it amazed Shane.

"Why the hell did you put me in a steel cage match with Shawn Michaels? I want John Cena, tonight!" Riley knew that Davari was going to say a whole load of crap in Arabic so she stopped him.

"Because, you don't deserve to fight John. Every time you've fought him before, you've lost. Unless you had help from the old general manager. So, maybe you'll be able to fight for yourself for once. Have fun Kurt."

"Wow that was great Riley." Shane clapped his hands while Kurt shook Riley's and congratulated her. Riley blushed a little, and then smiled.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. The fans are gonna love you," Kurt told her. Her smile grew. Maybe she could be bigger than her… what was she thinking? She could never be bigger than her brother.

John watched the beginning of Raw with his two new nephews in his locker room. Vince and Shane were in the ring, calling out Eric to fire his sorry ass. Slowly but eventually, Eric Bischoff came to the ring, with Kurt Angle and Davari. John laughed to himself. But before anyone in the ring could say more, music could be heard. 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson was heard through out the arena and John couldn't believe who was standing at the top of the ramp. His little sister had joined the WWE.

"Mommy!" Zach shouted, seeing his mother walking down the ramp and into the ring. Eric, Kurt and Davari looked confused while Vince and Shane welcomed Riley with open arms. John didn't understand what was happening either.

Vince handed Riley the microphone. "I'm sorry to hear about you getting fired… wait a minute… no I'm not. But I'm gonna be very happy as the new co-general manager. Shane and I," Riley paused, taking a step back to stand next to the younger McMahon. "Are gonna make Raw the A show. Something that you couldn't do. So Bischoff, don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out."

Shane began the song everyone in the world wanted to sing to Eric Bischoff. "Nah, nah, nah, nah. Nah, nah, nah, nah. Whey-eh. Goodbye." The crowd repeated the song until Eric was led away from the ring by security. Once he was out of sight, the attention turned back to Riley.

"And Kurt, you better be ready for a match tonight. Because our main event tonight will be Kurt Angle vs. Shawn Michaels… in a steel cage match." The crowd began cheering. Davari was going to talk and Shane took notice.

"And Davari… will be banned from ringside."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

After Riley had filmed her promo with Kurt and Davari, she went to her older brother's locker room. Entering the room, she found John lying on the ground with Carson sitting on top of him and Zach pretending to be a referee. She couldn't help but laugh. John noticed she was back in the room and quickly got Carson off him then got to his feet.

"And there I thought you were suppose to be a strong guy but you're getting your ass kicked by 2 four year olds," Riley said, taking a seat on the leather sofa in the middle of the room, opposite the television. "So guys, did you see mommy on the TV?"

"Yeah mommy! It was so cool!" Zach told her, smiling. Carson nodded in agreement then Riley looked up at her older sibling.

"What about you John?" Riley questioned, standing up to look at her brother properly.

"You should have told me Riley, I mean, you know you could get hurt."

"John, that's what life's for. Taking chances. And the boy's get to see their uncle all the time now," Riley explained. John shook his head, not liking his sister's idea.

"But Riley, I don't want anyone hurting you. You never know what could happen in a live show," John said, trying to reason with the female Cena. She sighed, knowing that John would try and talk her out of it.

"I know John! You don't think that I spoke to mom and dad and everyone about this before I signed the dotted line? They're all supporting me, why can't you?" Riley asked, almost shouting at her brother. Seeing the anger in his sister's eyes, he backed down.

"Fine Riley, I'm gonna support you too but I want you to watch your back. Not everyone is as nice as you think they are." Riley nodded, taking John's advice. "Anyway, I wanna ask you something kiddo."

"First, I'm not a kid anymore Johnny boy. And what's your question?"

"How about I take Carson and Zach for the night, you know, to let you get a rest. And for them to spend some with their favorite uncle," John suggested.

"Sure, that would be awesome. How would you guys like staying with your Uncle John tonight?" Riley asked her two boys, who were now play-wrestling. They quickly nodded then went back to their 'fight'. "Well I guess I've got a night to myself, huh?"

"Guess you do. Anyway, I gotta go. I'm about to be called to the ring by Adam. See you in a little while." Riley said goodbye before John left the room. She took a seat on the sofa and lifted her boys up beside her to let them watch John on the television.

A couple of minutes after John had left the room; there was a knock on the door. Riley quickly got up, and sorted herself before answering the door. She was surprised to see her co-worker, Shane McMahon standing in the doorway. Riley offered for him to come inside.

"Hey… uh… Mr. McMahon," Riley greeted, extending her hand. Shane shook it whilst smiling at Riley.

"If I call you Riley, the least you could do is call me Shane. Mr. McMahon is my father." Riley nodded, blushing slightly. "So what will you be doing after Raw?"

"I've got the night to myself. John's offered to take the boy's tonight to get to know them and I was more than happy to hear about that," Riley told him. "Have you got any plans for tonight?"

"Not that I know of. Usually most of the guys go out clubbing but I'm not into all that."

"Well, if you want… you could always come to my hotel room. I don't like staying in places alone," Riley confessed, blushing even more.

"Sure, that would be great. We could get to know each other a little more, huh?" Shane said. "Anyway, I've gotta go and see Stephanie about something. I'll meet you outside here in around… thirty minutes?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome. See you later Shane," Riley said, waving her hand as Shane left the room. Almost on cue, John re-entered the room as soon as Shane had left. "Hey Johnny. You were awesome."

"Stop the cheap talk Riley. What was Shane doing in here?" John had always been overprotective of his sister when she still lived with both parents. At school, John along with Dan and Steve, would kill anyone would looked at Riley the wrong way. And to this day, Riley knew he would do the same.

"He wanted to know what I was doing after the show and I invited him over to my hotel room since I hate being alone." Riley could see the rage growing in John's eyes. "Don't worry John; we won't be doing anything like that. Just keep calm, ok? I don't want you getting someone, or yourself, hurt, got it?"

"Fine." John went through to the bathroom to take a quick shower while Riley got all her things together. Whilst she was doing this, her phone rang. Seeing the ID, Riley answered with a smile on her face.

"Hey JoJo, how are you?" Riley greeted, talking to her best friend since she moved to California with her mother. JoJo, real name Joanna Ryan, had become friends with Riley instantly and always supported her through-out her pregnancy.

"_Hey Riley! Saw you on Raw tonight and you were awesome!"_Joanna commented.

"Thanks JoJo. So, how has everything been? Anything happen?" Riley questioned. Even if she had gone on holiday somewhere, Riley would call JoJo, Michele or Jamie to find out what was happening in the neighborhood.

"_He called again."_ Joanna stated and Riley knew automatically who her best friend meant. All the color drained from her face and her knees weakened. _He's suppose to be in jail… how can he even know where I live?_ Riley asked herself.

"What… what did h-he say?" Riley stammered out. Her breathing had quickened.

"_He kept banging on the door, shouting that he knew you were there and he wanted you to come out. I kept telling him that you were away but he wouldn't listen. After I threatened to call the police, he ran."_ Joanna explained. But Riley knew that he had probably seen her on the TV and was boarding a flight to Charleston right now. She wasn't stupid.

"Oh, ok. Well, I've gotta go. I'll call you later, bye Jo." Riley hung up before Joanna could even say goodbye, and stuffed her cell into her handbag. She was brought back into reality by John shaking her a little.

"Hey, are you alright?" Riley thought for a moment. After seeing all the stupid things her brother did to guys in high school, she wouldn't dare mention _him._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um… I gotta go meet Shane. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" John nodded then hugged his younger sister before she left the room.

Riley walked to Shane's locker room to surprise him. After reaching the room, she found it and the whole hallway empty. Sighing, Riley headed back to her brother's dressing room only to be grabbed from behind and dragged into one of the now unoccupied locker rooms. She tried to scream but her captor put their hand over Riley's mouth. After locking the door to the room, the person threw Riley onto the floor. She quickly got to her feet and faced the person who dragged her into here. Riley's breathing became faster but she tried to keep as calm as possible but she knew that that wouldn't last long.

"Long time, no see. Huh Riley?" He laughed. Riley tried to find a way out but there were no other doors and the windows were all too small for her to fit through. He was blocking the only way in or out of his hell.

"What the hell do you want Landon?" Riley was slowly edging further and further back, almost hitting the wall now. But Landon was quickly following her, standing right in front of her. He took a hold of both of Riley's wrists and pinned his ex-fiancée to the wall behind her.

"Riley, Riley, Riley. You know what I want. Ever since you knew me into jail, you've known what I want. I want you. I want my sons." Riley spat in Landon's face, causing him to let go of one of her wrists then slapped him across the face. Making him let go of her another wrist. As she knew this wouldn't get her a lot of time so Riley kicked Landon in his manhood and ran to the door. Once she unlocked it, Riley ran as fast as her legs could take her back to her brother's locker room. She kept looking behind her, to see if he was following but she ended up falling to the floor when doing this. Riley ran right into one half of the tag team champions, Glen Jacobs (also known as Kane).

Glen looked down at the young woman to had just run into him and had fallen to the floor. Her long blonde, curly hair was covering her tear stained face and she was shaking. When he looked into her eyes, they were unfocused. Almost as if she was looking for someone to come up behind Glen. He reached out his hand, which Riley quickly took and helped the petite woman to her feet. She thanked him before leaving, running once again.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I've been busy with Christmas shopping and going on my new laptop but I got it up for you. All reviews are welcomed and have fun reading. Peace out bitches. xXx  
**Disclaimer:** Forgot to put this in the first chapter. I only own the OCs. Riley Cena, Zachary Cena, Carson Cena, Landon Richards and Joanna Ryan are mine. Man... I hope I get John Cena in my stocking this Christmas. )_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Amazingly I got this chapter up for you guys since I love you all so much! The reviews were awesome, and keep sending them! I will try and get a chapter up before Christmas but I can't make any promises as I'm getting a jag on Friday because I missed it at school and I got told it really hurts. :( So if I don't get the chapter up before Christmas, hope you have a great one and great loads of presents! Peace out bitches. xXx

**

* * *

Chapter 3.**

Riley ran into John's room to find her older brother and Shane with worried expressions on their faces. She placed her hands on her legs to catch her breath before looking back up at the two men. Now they were standing in front of her, asking where she had been and what was wrong.

"Um… I went to find you Shane, to surprise you," Riley said, half-lying. She didn't want Shane to know about Landon before she told her brother. "Can… can I talk to my brother? In private, the now?" Shane nodded and left the room, taking the twins with him. Riley took a seat of the sofa, and looked up at John, tears threatening to fall from her crystal blue eyes. Noticing this, John sat down beside his younger sister and hugged her tightly, before asking questions.

"Sssh Riley, it's ok," John whispered into his sister's ear whilst rubbing her back. Her tears were falling onto his jumper but he didn't care. "Now Riley, what happened? You know you can tell me anything." Riley moved away from her brother's hug and wiped her face before answering.

"Well… I went to Shane's locker room. But he wasn't there, so I was coming back here. T-then… he grabbed me… from behind and… um, and pulled me into an empty locker room. But he's s-suppose to be in jail. And he wants to be with me… but I hate him. For cheating on me… for trying to kill me… and for t-trying… to kill… my boys." Riley broke down once again, and hugged John. He rubbed her back and took in what she had just told him. Some guy cheated on his little sister, tried to kill her _and_ tried to kill his nephews. And now he wants back with Riley.

"It's gonna be ok Riley. I won't let him get anywhere near you. He'll be dead before he can get within 50 feet of you or the twins." Riley nodded; knowing the kind of things John was capable of doing and knew she was in safe hands. "So, when are you gonna tell Shane, that is if you're telling him?"

"Tonight. But I don't know how he'll take it," Riley answered, almost in a whisper. She looked up at John and he wiped her face with his thumb and smiled.

"Riley, if I know Shane… and I do, he'll do anything possible to keep this guy away from you. He really cares 'bout ya little sis," John reassured. "I'll let him and take the twin out of your way. Don't worry 'bout them."

"Thanks bro." John smiled before opening the door, letting Shane back into the room. She shouted bye to Carson and Zach before even looking Shane in the eye. He looked as upset as Riley did. "I guess I owe you an explanation."

"If you don't wanna tell me the now, I understand. Don't push it when you don't want people knowing. Just tell me when you're ready." _Wow,_ Riley thought, _he is so kind and considerate. No wonder I like him!_

"Thanks Shane." He smiled kindly then hugged Riley a little. "We should get going to the hotel. I really need to change into something a little more comfortable."

"Alright, follow me Riley."

The ride to the hotel was quiet, all except the radio, which Riley put on to relive the tension in the air. Once they arrived at the hotel, Riley went to Shane's room first so he could change then they went up to Riley's room. It was the same as Shane's, except there were two single beds, and Shane had a king-size bed for himself.

Shane took a seat on the bed nearest the television while Riley looked through her Louis Vuitton suitcase to find something comfortable to wear. After finding a black spaghetti strap top and her pink Juicy Couture tracksuit, Riley slipped into the bathroom to change. She emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, her face without make-up and her hair pulled into a high ponytail. Even without make-up on, Shane thought Riley looked beautiful.

"So Shane, what would you like to watch and to eat? Everything's on me, and don't choose a chick flick, I hate them," Riley said, reaching over for the phone. Shane had already looked through the movie guide and found a movie to watch – The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

"I'll pay for the food; you pay for the movie since I don't want the lady paying for everything. And I was thinking we watch The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, that cool with you?" Riley swallowed. She usually liked horror movies but she couldn't stand The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Her brother's made her watch the original when she was seven and she couldn't sleep for a month and every time Joanna or Landon wanted to watch the new one, she would go to bed. But if Shane wanted to see it, Riley would have to put up with it.

"Yeah, that would be fine. When you're ordering the food, get me some pizza and sprite. I'm just gonna call John to see how the boy's are doing." Shane nodded and Riley went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Finding her brother's name in her cell, she quickly pressed call and began pacing the room.

"Yo Riley, what's up?" John greeted, almost shouting. Riley could hear the television, quite loudly, in the background, and her son's.

"Hey, just checking up on my boy's. How are they?"

"Great, I'm really getting to know them. So, how are you? What are you and Shane getting up to, nothing bad I hope?"

"I'm fine. And Shane's wanting to watch The Texas Chainsaw Massacre… not really looking forward to that."

"Wait, you agreed to watch that? Thought you hated that after Matt, Dan and me got you to watch it?"

"Well Shane wants to see it and if he wants to see it, I'll put up with it… until I spew."

"Aww, my little sister loves my boss' son. How cute?"

"Shut up John, I don't love him. Anyway, I better go. Tell the boy's I love them."

"Will do, see you tomorrow sis."

"Bye bro." Riley hung up and put her cell back into her pocket before leaving the bathroom. To her surprise, Shane was standing right outside of the door, listening to the conversation she just had with her older brother. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Not a lot. So, you don't like the movie I chose, do you?" Riley sighed, knowing she would have to face up to the truth. "Riley, we don't need to watch it if you don't want to."

"Not really. Bad experience from when I was seven. But I'll watch it if you really want to." He shook his head then smiled.

"If you don't wanna watch it, we don't need to watch it. We could always watch something else." Riley smiled happily. At least she would be able to sleep tonight.

"We could always just watch TV. There has to be something on," She explained, grabbing the remote which was lying on the bed and started flipping through the channels. After finding MTV, which was showing a repeat of Laguna Beach, Riley left it on. "I love this!"

"Oh my god. How could you watch this crap, I mean, it can't be true," Shane said, taking a seat beside where Riley had sat down on the bed nearest the TV.

"I think it is! And Laguna Beach is the best, you diss it and I'll kill you." Shane backed away, pretending to be scared. Riley playfully hit him and pulled him back towards her. She had been fighting herself all night, thinking of when to bring up what really happened to her when she had gone to find Shane, Riley decided that this was a better time than ever to do so. "Um Shane… I need to tell you something."

"What? What is it?" Shane had now become quite concerned after hearing the seriousness in Riley's voice.

"You know how I went to your office to meet you earlier tonight?" Shane nodded, understanding what the young woman meant. "Well when I was there, the whole hallway was empty. When I was going back to John's room, someone grabbed me and threw me into one of the rooms, locking the door. It was my ex-fiancé Landon. I left him when he cheated on me with some bitch he picked up in a nightclub one night. Then I got him in prison when he tried to kill me and the twins after I left him. Now he's coming back telling me that he wants to be with me and my boys. I don't know what to do! I hate him so much!" Shane wrapped his arms around Riley's shoulders and hugged her close to him, kissing her forehead gently. She looked up at him, smiling then moved closer to him, placing her lips onto his. When they broke apart, both of them were smiling.

"Don't worry Riley. As long as you've got me and John, he'll not get anywhere near you," Shane told her, getting back onto the subject.

"Funny, that's almost the same thing that John told me," Riley said. "Anyway, it's getting late, I've got get up early tomorrow, I better get some sleep."

"Yeah, I better get back to my room." As Shane was about to leave the room, he felt something pulling him back. He turned to see Riley holding onto his arm, with a pleading look on her face.

"You don't need to go if you don't want you. I've got an empty bed and if you want, we can push them together." Shane was about to decline the offer when Riley continued. "Please Shane, I really hate being alone. Especially after what happened."

"Alright, fine." Shane walked over the one of the beds and pushed it beside the other then stripped down to his boxers. Riley had gone into the bed and came out wearing a black tank-top and black boy shorts which said 'Bitch' on the back. She quickly went into the bed, pulling the covers over her and Shane did the same. Seeing that Riley was already half asleep, Shane pulled her close to him and silently whispering in her ear – "I'll never let anything happen to you. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am so sorry for taking so long to update. School started back this week, my dad's been away so I've been helping my mom with a lot around the house and I've been going to see my little babay cousin but I'm here now. I more than three reviews, I heart reviews. And, last be not least, Cena got screwed at NYR!  
**Disclaimer: **I only own Riley Cena, Zachary Cena and Carson Cena.  
And by the way, I don't actually know how old John's sibling's are so I just made them up. Dan and Steve are older than her and Sean (Boug) and Matt are younger than her.

**

* * *

Chapter 4.**

Riley and Shane were woken up the next morning by someone loudly knocking at the hotel room door. Shane, being the gentleman that he was, got out of the bed, put on a bathrobe and answered the door. Standing in the corridor was Riley's older brother, her twins and Randy Orton. Hearing the voices, Riley quickly grabbed some clothes out her suitcase and jumped in the bathroom to quickly change. She knew that her brother wouldn't be very happy about Shane staying the night, but she didn't want to cope with that right now.

"Riley, where are you?" John questioned, seeing that his younger sister wasn't in the room.

"I'm in here. I'll be out in a minute." Riley's voice was muffled as she was putting on her pink Lacoste polo shirt at the same time as answering her sibling's question. A few seconds later, Riley appeared out of the bathroom wearing the pink polo and a short white skirt, along with her pair of pink Chanel ballet shoes. By the look on her brother's face, she knew she wasn't getting away with what he saw thing morning.

"Can we talk?" John took a gentle hold of his younger sibling's arm and pulled her outside, closing the door behind him. What he didn't know is that Randy and Shane had put their ears up to the door to hear what was happening, fearing that they would get caught if they re-opened the door. "What was he doing in your room? And in the same bed as you?"

"Well since the boys were over in your room, I didn't want to be alone because you know how much I hate being alone. So I asked Shane if he wanted to stay over in my room. I pushed the beds together but don't worry, I didn't do anything stupid." Riley lowered her head, to look at her feet. She knew that something bad would happen now because knowing John, he wouldn't believe a single word that just came out of her mouth.

"Alright then." The female Cena slowly rose her head again, a shocked look plastered onto her face. Was she hearing properly? After everything that happened in high school between the boys Riley liked and her brother's, she convinced herself that John would be trying to kill Shane right now.

"What did you just say?" John laughed to himself. He knew she wouldn't take it in.

"I said it was alright." Then he moved closer to his sister, to whisper in her head. "I'll give McMahon the big brother talk later." Riley smiled before punching her brother in the shoulder.

"You'll have to get Dan and Matt here for that as well. They wouldn't want you doing it without you." John laughed again then pulled his sister into a hug.

"Don't worry lil sis. They would kill me if I didn't tell them." Riley nodded then went to go back into the hotel room. Finding that it was stuck, she gave it an extra push, hitting Randy in the head whilst doing it. The two Cena's entered the room to find Randy on the floor, holding his head and Shane trying to put ice on it. "Ok, what happened here?"

"Well… you see…" Shane wanted to tell them but without mentioning the part that they were eavesdropping on them.

"Shane and Randy were at the door." Zach finally said. With everyone looking at the young boy now, he continued. "I think that they wanted to listen to you mommy."

"Really? Listening in on my conversation. You shouldn't have done that men." Riley was doing her best to be serious and was doing quite a good job. John came up behind her with the same expression on his face. Shane and Randy were actually scared. "You do know that I would have told you what John said to me, don't you Shane? And Randy, John wouldn't be able to stay quiet for five minutes without telling you." Both Cena's began laughing, while the two men on the floor figured that out. "Idiots."

"So what did John say?" Shane asked when he parked the car outside the mall. Riley got out the car before answering. The twins were still with John since Riley told him that they would rather spend time with their uncle than go to the mall with herself and Shane.

"Well first, he asked why you were there and why were we sharing a bed. I told him the truth, saying that I hated being a lone and that we didn't do anything stupid. And amazingly, he took it like a man." Riley laughed as she entered a Louis Vuitton store, her favorite place to shop. "You are a lucky man Shane. If it were any of my other brother's, I would be going to your funeral next week."

"What can I say; I am the son of John's boss." Riley nodded whilst looking at the handbags.

"That is true. Anyway, I wanna ask you something." Shane nodded so Riley continued. "Well, John and I are going home for the holidays to see the family and everything and I was wondering if you would like to come too. To meet them and everything. Plus, my brother's will be on their best behavior so they won't hurt you unless you hurt me."

"Yeah, I'd love to. And Riley, I would never hurt you so I won't need to worry about your brothers."

"That's good." Shane moved closer to kiss her on the lips. Even though it only lasted a few mere seconds, Riley loved every part of it. "Anyway, I'm getting this. Be right back." Riley walked over to the counter to pay for the bag she chose – the Monogram Mini Mary Kate bag. As soon as she paid, Riley dragged Shane into another store – Juicy Couture.

"You really like shopping, don't you?" Riley hit him gently, noting his sarcasm.

"Hey, shopping is what keeps me sane. So, shut it." Shane put his hands up, defeated. He watched Riley look through the sweat suits, picking out a couple. Then she quickly moves over to mini skirts. _This is gonna be a long day._

Hours later, Riley and Shane came out of the mall, Shane carrying most of the bags. Riley offered to take some but Shane told him that's what he was for. She took the keys out of Shane's back pocket and unlocked the car. He went to the trunk while Riley got in the passenger's side and started going through the radio stations. She eventually stopped at a station which was playing Chris Brown – Run It. One of Riley's favorite songs at the moment.

When Shane got into the car, he started laughing. Even though she was sitting in a car with her seatbelt on, Riley was still attempting to dance. He set his attention back to the car and started it up, then quickly left the car park and got onto the highway.

"Shane?" Riley said as soon as the song finished. She turned her head to see Shane half-looking at her, whilst trying to keep most of his vision on the road. "Would you consider me your girlfriend? Cos I'm kinda confused right now."

"Well it depends. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Riley sighed. She felt like she was twelve years old, asking her first boyfriend this.

"Yeah, because… well, you're awesome. And the last two days have been great because of you."

"Of course I would consider you as my girlfriend Riley. But, how and when are we gonna tell people?" Shane asked, turning off the highway and heading for the hotel.

"Well, we'll definitely have to tell John first. Cos if I didn't, I'd be dead." Shane nodded, completely understanding. "And all my brothers, just incase they kill you when they meet you."

"Alright, then we'll have to tell my family. Which probably won't be as bad," Shane told Riley, both of them laughing.

"It definitely won't. So, we'll tell John as soon as we get in the hotel room. Call my brothers and tell them and then we'll tell your family. Will we be telling them altogether, or like telling your dad first?" Riley asked this because she knew that Shane's father would be around but didn't know where his mother and sister were.

"We'll probably just tell my dad then he'll tell my mom and Steph. Mom's at home right now and Steph is in LA I think," Shane explained. They were now in the hotel parking lot and Shane was stopping in front of the main entrance. "I'll drop you off here and get this thing parked. Then I'll meet you up in your room?"

"Sure." Riley got out the car and walked round to the trunk. "Don't worry; I won't leave you with everything." She took a couple of bags out the back of the car, closed the door then headed into the hotel's entrance. When she got inside, she met her older brother, Randy and the twins in the lobby.

"Hey Riley, how was shopping?" John asked, hugging his sister before taking the bags from Riley's hands.

"Very good. I got a lot of new things, and Shane's gonna bring the rest in as soon as he's parked the car. Then, we've got something to tell you… in private," Riley said, whispering the 'in private' part. John nodded as they all entered the elevator, pressing the button for the floor they were staying in. Once it stopped, Randy went to the left, going to his room, whilst John, Riley and the boys went to the right. When they got to the room, it wasn't long before Shane arrived. Sitting down, Riley and Shane got ready to tell John.

"Ok John, we had to tell you first because if we didn't, you would probably kill me. And I'll cover the basics first, I'm not pregnant and I've not gotten hitched in Vegas." Shane sniggered, forcing Riley to hit him in the stomach, before continuing. "Shane and I are officially at the boyfriend/girlfriend status. You're cool with that, aren't you John?"

"Of course I am Riley!" John got up and hugged his sister tightly then gave Shane a handshake, congratulating him. "When are you telling everyone else?"

"First we gotta tell Dan, Matt, Steve and Sean. Or else Shane won't live to see our one month anniversary," Riley said, laughing a little. "Then we'll tell Vince because, he'd have to know. After all, I have heard that he is _actually_ Shane's father. Who would have thought that?" Her sarcasm was noticed and Shane covered her mouth to give John a short answer.

"We'll probably tell them after we've told our families." John nodded, then handed Riley his cell phone.

"It's got Sean's number in it. He's usually with everyone else." She nodded, finding one of her younger brother's number then pressing call. Putting it on speakerphone, Riley placed it on the bedside table and sat down on the bed beside it. John sat to her left and Shane took a seat to his girlfriend's right. Not long after, someone answered.

"Hello?" Riley smiled, finding out that the voice belonged to her older brother Dan.

"Hey Dan, it's Riley." The three heard Dan shout to someone else before he actually spoke again.

"Riley! How are you? We all saw you on Raw and you were awesome."

"Thanks guys. I'm great thanks. But I kinda called for a reason, is everyone else there?" John could tell that his little sister was a little scared of telling the rest of their family, so he hugged her and whispered 'it'll all be ok' in her ear.

"Yeah, I'll just get dad." Riley heard her older brother saying something and the phone was passed to someone else in the room, who quickly spoke. "Are you pregnant?"

"No Matt, don't worry." Then something clicked. None of her brothers nor her father knew about the twins. How was she gonna explain that one?

"Alright sis, everyone's here. What's the announcement?" The voice of her older brother Steve asked. Everyone of the other end now remained silent.

"Well, you all know Shane, right?" She began. She might as well introduce him incase anyone in her family didn't know him.

"Shane McMahon?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, that's him." A chorus of 'yeah' was heard so Riley continued. "He and I got talking yesterday, and we really got to know each other. Sort of hit it off I guess. So we've decided to start dating. And don't worry; you'll all meet him at Christmas."

"Alright then, good for you kiddo. Can't wait to meet him," her father, John, finally said. Riley smiled, mostly to herself.

"Thanks daddy, and guy's, y'all can give him the talk when we get home, ok?"

"Ok Riley. See y'all in a week."

"Bye." Riley sighed after hanging up. That was a little easier that she first expected it to be. "That was… easy. So, on to telling your dad."

"Easier said than done." Shane said. Riley now became a little scared. Shane's father _was _her boss. If something went wrong in their relationship, Shane could say one word to his father and she would be fired on the spot. This wasn't going to be easy.


End file.
